We Used To Vacation
by ckw1
Summary: things could be much worse Natural disasters, on the evening news Still, things could be much worse We've still got our health Juice/OC
1. The Beginning Of The End

**I do not own SOA or any of the music etc referenced in this story. I only own OC's and original ideas**

* * *

Bobby sighed as he hung up his phone and placed it on the table next to him. 'What's up brother?' Chibs asked as he looked at the man he considered a brother.

'my sister Dana, one of her husband's died.'

'Shit, sorry brother.'

'She aint heard from Stacey, her daughter. Wants me to go up to Sacramento, make sure she's alright.' They both stood up, Chibs simply inviting himself along.

'How longs it been since you saw her?'

'Four, maybe five years. Still in college last I saw her. Hell, that's the first time I've talked to Dana in god knows how long.' With that they both slipped their helmets on and mounted their bikes.

* * *

Chibs shifted awkwardly as Bobby knocked on the door in front of them. A young woman opened the door swiftly and Chibs took in the sight in front of him. He had only seen brief pictures of her when she was younger but she was beautiful. A tall dark haired brunette with bright blue eyes, wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt stood before them.

'Uncle Bobby? Oh my gosh, come in.' she pulled them both into the apartment and closed the door behind them. 'What are you two doing here? Please, sit down.' She gestured toward the wooden chairs around an 80's style melamine table.

'Your mom called. Said Ted stroked out or something.'

'Yeah, heard about that.' She placed a cup of coffee in front of both men and sat down, a cup in her hand. 'Never was much of a father figure anyway.'

'Mom?' Bobby turned around to see a young boy with dark curly hair standing in the doorway.

'Tyler, I thought you were watching your movie? Come here.' She pulled him up onto her knee. 'This is Uncle Bobby.'

He smiled down at the young boy. 'so Stace, how long you been living up in Sacramento for?'

'Since I left high school. Did my four years at Sac State. I just graduated from Lincoln Law and I'm sitting my bar exam next week.'

Chibs laughed slightly. 'a lawyer huh? I'll keep that in mind next time I get into some trouble. But you gotta kid, husband, house?'

'Married? No, after the amount of times I saw my mom get married, I don't ever wanna get married. So do you two wanna stay for dinner?'

* * *

Bobby lifted the cake out of the back of the car. Stacey was coming down for the afternoon to celebrate being admitted to the bar and he had wanted to do something special, enlisting Gemma's help. He was planning on making an effort this time.

'shit, get a load of this.' Tig watched Stacey as she bent over to get something out of the car, Juice and Happy turning around to be greeted with the sight.

'who is that?' Chucky asked, seemingly turning up out of nowhere. They watched on as she seemed to be unsure of where she was going or what she was doing, until she saw the group of men watching her and started walking over.

'excuse me, sorry…'

'no problem ma'am. If you want to book your car in, I can help.' Juice pushed in front of Happy, trying to get to her first.

'oh, actually I'm looking for Bobby, I'm meant to be meeting him here.'

'if there's anything you need from Bobby sweetheart, I'd be more than happy to help.' Tig approached from her right.

'as much as I appreciate your… offer, I think I'll just find Bobby myself.' She swiftly turned on her heel and swiftly walked off towards the clubhouse.

'did you see the ass on that? And she's here to see Bobby. Shit.'

Juice watched from his computer as Stacey and Bobby sat round a table, eating cake and laughing. He wondered who she was. Can't be a crow eater or a sweetbutt, he'd never seen her around the club before. Maybe she was family. Bobby never talked about any family. She was beautiful. And Tig was right, that ass. He shrugged off the thought as he exited the clubhouse, unaware that Stacey was watching as he walked away, before returning to her conversation.


	2. I'm Indebted to You

_Don't ever pick up the man_

_If you don't think he'll understand_

_Don't ever trust yourself if you_

_Have a history of being a loving fool_

Tig groaned as he rested his head on the wall behind him. It wasn't his fault those guys in the alley behind the bar started a fight but now here he was, locked in a cell with Juice, Happy and Chibs. And to top it all off, Juicy's medical card for his stash had expired so they were all getting landed with drug charges.

'Just got off the phone with Jackie.' Chibs said as he walked back into the cell, the officer slamming the barred door behind him. 'He can't get hold of Lowen.'

'Shit man, so we're stuck in here?' Juice stood up from his seat.

'At least until they get hold of Lowen.' Tig groaned again, feeling an impending hangover if he ever got to sleep.

'Don't know why you're moaning. If you hadn't decided to play grab ass with that guy's girlfriend we wouldn't be in this mess.'

'Please, they would've let us go if your card hadn't expired.' Tig was starting to get riled up now and Juice could tell as Tig got up off the bed. This time it was Chibs that groaned, hoping Jax would sort something out before someone got killed.

* * *

'L.T, there's a girl out here, says she needs to see you.'

'Alright, alright I'm coming.' The police officer looked up at his deputy and back down at the photo of his wife on the desk in front of him, before standing to see what this person wanted.

Stacey shifted awkwardly in the pencil skirt she had quickly thrown on with a blouse and blazer. This was not how she had planned on spending the early hours of her morning. She quickly stood as she saw a bald man in a uniform approach her. 'You must Lieutenant Roosevelt.' She extended her hand which he swiftly shook, intrigued by the woman in front of her. 'I'm Stacey Rhodes. I'm here for my client's release.'

'Sorry, what?' Eli was shocked at how forward she was.

'I'm an attorney and I'd like to see my clients. Should be four of them. Members of SAMCRO.'

'Are you old enough to be a lawyer?'

'Lieutenant, I am a 26 year old woman. I've studied for the last eight years and was admitted to the bar last week. Now if you'd like to see my diploma, you'll have to wait, it's not the kind of document I carry round in my handbag.'

Eli was speechless as he led the attorney to the holding cells. 'You have 15 minutes.' He said, opening the cell door.

'Thank you.' She peered inside to see the four men all sitting in different corners of the room, fresh cuts and bruises scattering their faces. She entered the cell and perched on the end of a seat.

'Well hello sweetheart, what a nice place for us to meet again.' Tig said advancing towards her.

'Please sit down. Uncle Bobby's filled me in on all of you. I need to speak to you.' Chibs grinned. He sure as hell hoped this was their ticket out as long as Tig didn't fuck it up.

'Is there something we should know?' Juice asked, his eyes once again trained on Stacey.

'Aye boys, this is Stacey, Bobby's niece. And attorney at law.'

'Dana's daughter? Shit you've grown up baby.'

'Look I'm just here to get you out. I owed Bobby a favour. I've talked to the cops and they're willing to bail you out but there's gonna be a few conditions that you have to adhere to…' Juice watched the girl, mesmerised by the way she was talking about their case, not listening to anything she actually said. So that was her connection, she was related to Bobby. He couldn't see it. But then she didn't have a beard and a large stomach, in fact she was the complete opposite. Juice couldn't stop looking at her legs. They seemed to go on for forever. And her tits. He just couldn't stop staring at her.

'Excuse me, hey… eyes up here.' She snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Now I'm just here to bail you out. Lowen should handle the rest from here. Gimme five and hopefully I can twist Roosevelt's arm into getting you out.'

Ten minutes later, the men were walking out of the police station to be met by Stacey leaning up against a car, sucking on a Marlboro light, with the rest of SAMCRO standing around next to their bikes. 'We owe you.' Chibs grinned at her as he went to embrace his brothers; she got in her car, rolling her eyes at his comment.

* * *

'Look although I'm having a great time standing around while you all celebrate, unfortunately I have a kid to pick up and I don't believe that any of you have a get out of jail free card.'

'Yeah, yeah of course. Follow me.' Stacey followed Jax into the chapel to be met with Bobby and Chibs sitting around the table. She sat down beside Chibs as Jax slid an envelope containing a large wad of cash.

'Jax, I can't take this. This is way more than I was expecting.'

'The money in there, consider it a retainer for the next time we give you a call. Our club lawyer's getting harder to get hold of and we need someone who knows what goes on here and has ties to the club.'

'I'm only a month out of law school. And all I know about the club is what I was allowed to know when I was twelve. I live two hours from Charming, I am not experienced enough to be…'

'Stacey honey, we know that, but it took you half an hour to get the guys out this morning. The things we do here, they're getting riskier by the day, we just need someone here that can bail us out when we need it, do a bit of investigating and I know you need the money.' Bobby looked over at her.

'We're willing to help you move to Charming and possibly fund your own practice. It's a club investment, think of it as an investment in both our futures.'

'I can't say yes.' She looked around the room at the men in front of her. 'But I'm not saying no either. I have to talk to Kevin, and I need to see files on all the club members. I need to know what I'm dealing with.' Stacey stood up from the table.

'Okay, I'll get Juice to organise them for tomorrow.'


End file.
